rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Wars: Knights of the New Republic
Game Time Sundays at 15:30 GMT __TOC__ = Wiki Details and News = Note to players: You have the authority to edit this wiki! Create character pages, link to your profile, etcetera. Please exercise this authority. Please sign any non-obvious edits to the wiki with four tildes - that is, insert ~~~~ and add an entry in the news when you change/add/update anything. DO NOT delete anything - if you feel it needs deletion, ask me! News Tuesday, April 16, 2013 Wow. Three years on, and KotNR is looking to come back. Some things simply need to be decided. It was decided to restart the game with new characters. I think I'll be generous and go for Level 4 PCs this time instead of Level 3. We absolutely, positively need to determine game time and day. I'll be looking into that, poking everybody individually, but if we inherit the time of Shadowrun 4: Seattle Knights, then it will be 10:30 AM EST (that is, GMT -5; or to put it another way, 15:30 hours GMT,) on Sundays. ShadowDragon8685 12:22, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Sunday, May 05, 2013 Well! We had a session, and hopefully everyone enjoyed it, despite some early fuckwittery by OpenRPG Traipse. We'll be looking into possibly switching to Roll20. Everyone earned 307 XP, and the long and the short of the events that transpired can be found in KotNR Game Logs. And I still need September's sheet for Kalira up on the wiki, please! ShadowDragon8685 20:57, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Monday, May 06, 2013 Traipse was a bit of a shithead last game. It mostly settled down, but it's quirks and faults were problematic for some players early on, and some, later on. It worked, but it was not the best it could have been. Someone suggested we try Roll20, and I've looked at it. It looks like it might work out well enough, so I'm going to try it for the next session. If it works out, we may stick with it, depending on what everyone thinks. This does mean, however, that the GM will need new tokens from you all, sized to 70x70 pixels, because the Roll20 grid isn't re-sizable. =Game Details= This campaign is Star Wars: Knights of the New Republic. The game takes place in the New Jedi Order era, in the year 23 ABY. This is after the signing of the Bastian Accords in 19 ABY, but far before the Yuuzan Vong invasion (which will never, ever happen as long as I draw breath.) Players are cast in the roles of Jedi attending Luke Skywalker's new Jedi Praxeum on Yavin IV. The gameplay will start initially mission-based, with the players being given tasks by Master Skywalker or other Jedi Masters, and more freedom will develop as the players flex their wings and grow in level. Eventually, characters may be promoted to the ranks of Jedi Knight or even Jedi Master. The game will be somewhat plot driven in that there are things afoot in the galaxy that the players are going to be expected to react to, threats to deal with, messes to clean up. Game will be taking place on Sunday with the time yet to be determined, play takes place using Traipse. We're using the Saga edition Star Wars rules - the current ruleset put out by Wizards of the Coast. The GM can be reached by any number of means, however, a permanent IRC channel has been established - #Starwars on irc.sorcery.net. Players would be well-advised to lurk this channel more or less whenever their computer is online, if at all possible, as it allows quickest access to fellow players and the GM, and the channel MotD will be updated when the Wiki is updated. Installing Traipse Installing Traipse is pretty painless. Go to the Traipse download page and select the version most relevant for you - Windows or Mac or Linux. You should probably download the "Ornery Orc" version, the latest stable release, but you can get frisky and try the Pious Paladin version if you really want to. Traipse is a Python program, so you'll need Python and wxPython (if Windows; Mac and Linus users are on your own, I'm afraid.) Fortunately, they're just as simple, and the download links for the relevant versions are right there on the Traipse page. Contrary to the instructions instructing you to restart your computer after installing Python and wxPython, you don't have to - this is 2013, not 2003, modern computers can handle it just fine. If you feel like offering up some time as a sacrifice to the restart gods, however, it can't really hurt you. Getting yourself a character token First, you'll need to find a character image to use. I'll leave that up to your ingenuity - create one, commission one, repurpose an existing Star-Wars or science-fiction themed image, whatever works for you. Then download TokenTool from RPtools.net, makers of the otherwise nice Maptool program that we sadly were unable to use because nobody could connect to my server through it. This is optional: if you otherwise have basic image manipulation skills and programs, you do not need to use Token Tool. But if you're in a hurry, or don't feel like using anything more complex, Token Tool is great - just set up the image you want with the bits you want centered, pick out your options like frame, etcetera, rescale the image, and save. You're done! Please have a token ready in 50px and 150px sizes. Not that it would take you long to make one even on game day, but it would be nice if you had them already ready to go, thus proving that you read this wiki. =Players= Please put a link to your User page here, and fill the User page out with contact information. You must be reachable by AIM and E-Mail at the least. (Register a gmail account if nothing else.) Character sheets should be maintained on this wiki. Use the KotNR Character Sheet Template I've made; edit it to copy down the template, then cancel out of editing it and make a new character page (or use an existing one) to fill in the sheet. *Game Master: ShadowDragon8685 *MorkaisChosen (talk) as Mar Syllon *Mr.Sandman (talk) as Durindfire *Wabba (talk) as Athria Wayen *HIMP_Dahak/Darkone (talk) as Aein Tahlee *Grendy (talk) as Rao Su-Graduun Experience: 6,307/10000 Level: 4 Old Character Sheets These character sheets are those that stood as of the last ending of Star Wars: Knights of the New Republic. They're being kept up here to honor their players, and as a point of reference for players who are re-joining and rebuilding their old characters according to the new rules. *Player: Grendy as Ferrago *Player: Fabricati as Dawn Perkins *Player: Moonstone Spider as Jankee Mulla *Player: WarDragon as Daveed Ne'mar *Player: Epic Lurker as Niari *Player: Taolandra (AIM: thedao989) as Jen Vadur *Player: Vermillion as Zalana (now with personality! and caramel!) = Sections of Note = These are sections of the KotNR RPG Wiki worth noting. * KotNR House Rules - The House Rules, including the Character creation guidelines. ** Experimental House Rules - Stuff I want the players to look at and think about without committing to yet. * KotNR Custom Races - Races made especially for the game go here. By explicit approval only. * KotNR Places of Note - Places worth noting go here. * KotNR Vehicles - For our custom vehicles, from variants of stock models to wholly unique creations, if it moves under it's own power and it's neither beast, being nor droid, it goes here. * KotNR Gear - For our custom gear, from variants of stock stuff to wholly unique creations, if you use it, it goes here. * KotNR Story So Far - Want to bone up on your recent Star Wars history, or have a look at the NPC catalouge? Look no further. Things, people and places encountered in-game will be added when they occur. ** KotNR Game Logs - will contain the logs of each game. ** KotNR Organizations and People - Organizations and People worth remembering. ** KotNR Jedi Assets - The List of Swag ** KotNR Endorsements - Symbols and honors the characters have earned in the course of the game. Decorate your starship now! * KotNR NPC Bounty Page - Bounties on NPCs! Be your own Boba Fett! Fabulous cash prizes to be won! Get some experiance bringing in that NPC today! * 213 Things 2LT Perkins is No Longer Allowed To Do In the New Republic Starfighter Command- Because it's funny, damn it. Category:Knights of the New Republic